


I Will Get Up Now And Go About The City [podfic]

by ReleaseTheSheep



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Audio Format: M4A, Desire, Falling In Love, Ficlet Collection, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Missing Scene, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Poetry, Romance, Sharing Clothes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Vignette, each chapter is 10-20 minutes, that's total, the amount of pining in this could fill a forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleaseTheSheep/pseuds/ReleaseTheSheep
Summary: Podfic of "I Will Get Up Now And Go About The City" by drawlight."This is the story of six-thousand years and a borrowed jacket. (A tale told in vignettes.)"Give draw lots of love at drawlight.tumblr.com!





	1. In From The Wilderness, A Creature Void Of Form

**Author's Note:**

> " 'I will get up now and go about the city, through its streets and squares; I will search for the one my heart loves."  
\- Song of Songs, 3:2 (NIV)
> 
> A note about the telling. This is a single story told in vignettes. You can read it in any order you like, though it is arranged here as it was written. If you would like to read in chronological order, they go as follows:
> 
> Chap. 21 - I Am Easy To Find  
Chap. 2 - An Epilogue of Red  
Chap. 6 - This Bit Of Water In The Lungs  
Chap. 3 - A History of Writing (In Iron Gall and Milk Too)  
Chap. 22 - Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire (Doubt That The Sun Doth Move)  
Chap. 20 - A Beginner's Guide to Waltzing  
Chap. 10 - Silverskin  
Chap. 17 - Away From Nineveh (Let Me Crawl Inside You)  
Chap. 13 - The Gospel of the Serpent  
Chap. 16 - Let Us Gather Up These Lost Things  
Chap. 4 - Phlegethon  
Chap. 14 - The Air That Inhabits You For A Moment  
Chap. 12 - Come With Me From Lebanon  
Chap. 7 - The Trouble With Apples  
Chap. 18 - The Unicorn in Captivity  
Chap. 9 - Tender At The Bone  
Chap. 5 - Here Be Dragons (A Cartographer’s Notes On Unknown Places)  
Chap. 1 - In From The Wilderness, A Creature Void Of Form  
Chap. 19 - Flour Water Salt Yeast  
Chap. 15 - Roman Holiday  
Chap. 8 - Up To The Coasts Of Light  
Chap. 11 - The Flowers Cover Over Everything  
Chap. 23 - I Held Him And Would Not Let Him Go"

Disclaimer: These recordings were made on my phone in two different mostly quiet rooms over the course of several weeks. There's no editing, and I apologize for all ambient noise, up to and including bird cheeps (courtesy of Pepe) and dog footsteps (courtesy of Lala).

Hope you enjoy!

[Prompt: a single word, petrichor.]

[Chapter 1: In From The Wilderness, A Creature Void Of Form](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15wz0-91lYGR7DD4WcNRqinEVyQ37Ox6f/view?usp=drivesdk)


	2. An Epilogue of Red

[Prompt: Crowley talks about the stars.]

[Chapter 2: An Epilogue of Red ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15wS3xDOCWI-b4H6OPKAqwWT0VMKeIFkQ/view?usp=drivesdk)


	3. A History of Writing (In Iron Gall and Milk Too)

[Prompt: Ink]

[Chapter 3: A History of Writing (In Iron Gall and Milk Too)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15vnSbZVDm-KVWuHwqyyWAYQ8anJ5E0oF/view?usp=drivesdk)


	4. Phlegethon

[Prompt: The night after the averted Apocalypse, Aziraphale turns on the stove to make tea. Crowley has a breakdown.]

[Chapter 4: Phlegethon](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15qMKiFE_SsHrpRrYnLGQ8J3pSJb2ZxQK/view?usp=drivesdk)


	5. Here Be Dragons (A Cartographer’s Notes on Unknown Places)

[Prompt: Maps]

[Chapter 5: Here Be Dragons (A Cartographer’s Notes on Unknown Places)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15lJNSTjWFkKr7QfukhZSzXKj5bhpbzBo/view?usp=drivesdk)


	6. This Bit Of Water In The Lungs

[Prompt: Hurt/Comfort]

"(Note of thanks to the quote used here from Anne Carson's translation of Euripides' Orestes. The use of the "I'll take care of you / It's rotten work / Not to me. Not if it's you.")"

[Chapter 6: This Bit Of Water In The Lungs](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15jMpA_xnnskNq87j3Mqll1xO96sMMWa5/view?usp=drivesdk)


	7. The Trouble With Apples

[Prompt: Clothes sharing.]

[Chapter 7: The Trouble With Apples ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15hzV3cP74QrnTmMhnrrYJ8Nl7PW9qhpO/view?usp=drivesdk)


	8. Up To The Coasts Of Light

[Prompt: Interaction with long hair.]

[Chapter 8: Up To The Coasts Of Light](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15Z_09Ls0G3L4za86LTpZtV5GFMMyHZjR/view?usp=drivesdk)


	9. Tender At The Bone

[Prompt: Craving.]

[Chapter 9: Tender At The Bone](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15NmH4nU5KRSkekMzxZrokg3M8H-TFlPq/view?usp=drivesdk)


	10. Silverskin

[Prompt: Mercy]

[Chapter 10: Silverskin](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15GA3pvYW5kvOcrQffiQQMq_H9G7c73uA/view?usp=drivesdk)


	11. The Flowers Cover Over Everything

[Prompt: Rings]

"A note on influences. I have drawn from listening to The Magnetic Fields’ cover of The Book of Love here and Carol Ann Duffy’s incredible poem, Valentine. The title is taken from a line in The National’s Not In Kansas."

[Chapter 11: The Flowers Cover Over Everything](https://drive.google.com/file/d/156BpfiN5ijljAwVD_5EI3jscNvulPidJ/view?usp=drivesdk)


	12. Come With Me From Lebanon

[Prompt: "Unforgivable. That's what I am." cf. "I forgive you."]

"Note: The title is taken from the NIV trans. of the Song of Solomon."

[Chapter 12: Come With Me From Lebanon](https://drive.google.com/file/d/151Qf4xTA4OznAVh66gpbShu7o6wg4CD4/view?usp=drivesdk)


	13. The Gospel of the Serpent

[Prompt: Ichor]

[Chapter 13: The Gospel of the Serpent](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15--TvNAlXorPQ64DFQ_C0dgH2q8FOg-c/view?usp=drivesdk)


	14. The Air That Inhabits You For A Moment

[Prompt: Tantalus]

"The title is taken from a line in a long-favorite poem. Margaret Atwood’s 'Variation on the Word Sleep'."

[Chapter 14: The Air That Inhabits You For A Moment](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14qCqAM87cWhwpMMowSM04tOBWEFS3WQm/view?usp=drivesdk)


	15. Roman Holiday

[Prompt: Artichoke, lemon, sumac]

[Chapter 15: Roman Holiday](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14e1xsywuUAHmSfE_kXXxq_f3OQ2pBr6J/view?usp=drivesdk)


	16. Let Us Gather Up These Lost Things

[Prompt: Wings]

[Chapter 16: Let Us Gather Up These Lost Things](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14TBr0C-x8mupoAhPGjOz4Sq2d7sGrMsK/view?usp=drivesdk)


	17. Away From Nineveh (Let Me Crawl Inside You)

[Prompt: Wrap]

[Chapter 17: Away From Nineveh (Let Me Crawl Inside You)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Sdnz-FEEZhyKH1u8Foda5YnhmZad0QF/view?usp=drivesdk)


	18. The Unicorn in Captivity

[Prompt: Crowley's reaction to the escaped unicorn.]

"Note: The referenced tapestry is very real and can be seen [here](https://www.metmuseum.org/art/collection/search/467642)." 

[Chapter 18: The Unicorn in Captivity ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14OJk9YJ82TNwEiLmovzShOffAHYVPadk/view?usp=drivesdk)


	19. Flour Water Salt Yeast

[Prompt: Hand kisses]

[Chapter 19: Flour Water Salt Yeast](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14LXVarO-sCKROUpmbZvNQyfZJKgVaEgA/view?usp=drivesdk)


	20. A Beginner’s Guide To Waltzing

[Prompt: Dancing]

[Chapter 20: A Beginner's Guide To Waltzing](https://drive.google.com/file/d/12Cqlt29OxElF2qMTuTBhQaSabR_qBZCU/view?usp=drivesdk)


	21. I Am Easy To Find

[Prompt: The National - You Had Your Soul With You.]

"Some song lyrics are worked into the text."

[Chapter 21: I Am Easy To Find](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14KyZ3xHwhvh-QPPx9RDQOzU37LCmTYnx/view?usp=drivesdk)


	22. Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire (Doubt That The Sun Doth Move)

[Prompt: Bloodmoon]

"Note: The title is a quote from Hamlet. (Act 2, Scene 2)"

[Chapter 22: Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire (Doubt That The Sun Doth Move)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14GEYiku-pIj9lELy66Vp0GEZzwr0C0qo/view?usp=drivesdk)


	23. I Held Him And Would Not Let Him Go

[Prompt: Song of Songs]

"A note: I have made liberal use of [Song of Songs 3](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=Song+of+Songs+3&version=NIV) here, sprinkled throughout. I have also made use of Percy Bysshe Shelley's [Ozymandias](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/46565/ozymandias)."

[Chapter 23: I Held Him And Would Not Let Him Go](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14GBbiz-dC6Q3OINO1g8SUHtOR4fu1nU2/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm on tumblr at release-the-sheep.tumblr.com if you want to say hi. Also, again, go tell draw stories or yell appreciation or encouragement or prompts or feelings or whatever you like (as long as it's generally pleasant) at drawlight.tumblr.com


End file.
